A Very Hetalian Christmas
by K8wolfx
Summary: When France happens to stumble upon some mistletoe in a storage room box, trouble makes it's way to the World Meeting Christmas Party. And poor Germany and Italy just happen to walk under the mistletoe together. Germany x Italy with a slight England x France. Warnings: oc's, a pervert France, some mild language. Dedicated to Foxstar13


_**A/N** Hi guys! Merry Christmas. This is dedicated to Foxen Fudo and all of my friends back home. The only thing I own in here is the storyline and Sicily, other than that I own nothing. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Twas the night before the party<strong>

**And all through the place**

**Three creatures were stirring**

**At least that's the case**

"Remind me again why we're the ones stuck setting up for the world meeting Christmas Party?" England asked France as he sorted through another box filled with Christmas decorations.

They were in a storage room within the UN building getting Christmas decorations for an upcoming holiday party. The room was so full of cardboard boxes, plastic bins, and other miscellaneous items that it was difficult to walk around. England and France were taking care of the storage room boxes while England's apprentice, Shibano, was transferring the decorations to the meeting room. France was supposed to be doing it alone but England and Shibano "decided" to help last minute. Shibano didn't want to be anywhere near France but England wanted her to help out so he wouldn't have to be entirely alone with France.

And here he was trapped in a storage room with him.

"Of all the people he could choose from, why does Ludwig put me in charge of organizing this?" France complained. "I mean, sure I for one enjoy parties but I don't deserve to be the one to do everything by myself."

"Hey, you've got me here to help you." England pouted. "And although I really don't want to be here, I will help you out. Besides, you kind of pissed off Germany during the last World Meeting when you went completely off topic and showed us pictures of you in a speedo. You know how orderly and efficient Germany likes to keep the World Meetings."

"It was just one photo album!" France exclaimed, opening a new box of Christmas decorations. "Should I have brought in the photo album of me naked at the-"

"I swear I'm not going to sleep tonight." England ran his fingers through his blonde hair and shook his head.

"Mm hmm, yeah you're not." France smirked playfully.

"Ugh I didn't mean like…you are…just…stop doing that." England groaned. "It's really disturbing."

"Me? Stop? Whatever do you mean?" France put his hand over his heart in fake astonishment. "Telling me to turn off my charm is like telling the son to stop shinning. Besides, you know you like it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I most certainly don't."

"Yes you most certainly do."

"Will you guys please stop arguing?" A voice from the doorway asked timidly.

France and England looked over their shoulders at Shibano, England's apprentice. Shibano lived on an island just east of England and she was the one in charge of the island. Shibano always looked up to England, for he was the one that taught her what it meant to become a country and how to take care of herself. She was close to England but she also knew when to keep her distance. She had long wavy brown hair and light blue eyes. She was short, a few inches taller than five feet and she was wearing a simple black sweater and jeans. She had a roll cart in front of her so she could transfer boxes from one room to another without doing too much heavy lifting herself. Shibano wanted nothing to do with France so she volunteered to decorate the meeting room while they go through the decorations. If that French bastard laid a hand on her, she would have devised a plan that made him beg for his own life.

"Ah Shibano, I didn't see you there." France purred. "Couldn't stay away from me could you?"

"I was more concerned for England's safety." Shibano shrugged. "I heard arguing so I hoped that he was okay. I honestly didn't really think about your safety."

"That's because you knew I would be able to take care of myself, _oui_? You know, I'm a very strong and formidable country," France sauntered up to Shibano and rested his arm on the threshold of the door. "Perhaps, you would consider making an alliance with me when you grow a little older, what do you say?"

Shibano's shoulders tensed. "N-No, never, do you mind maybe stepping back a little please?"

"Let it go France." England ordered. "We need to stay focused. These Christmas decorations won't decorate themselves."

"Speaking of which, do you have any boxes I can take over?" Shibano asked. "I already finished decorating with the boxes you gave me and I could use a few more."

"No problem, Jenny." England replied, calling Shibano by her real name. England and France gathered a few of the boxes they had opened and checked. They carefully stacked them on the cart until the cart could take no more.

"Thanks guys." Shibano rolled the cart to the doors. "Let me know if you need to get rid of some other boxes."

"Will do," England called out as she left.

"Come back anytime." France added.

"Come on, back to work." England commanded.

The two men gathered more boxes labeled Christmas decorations and checked to see what was inside. France found some foreign, beautiful, star-shaped, red flowers. He put them in his blonde hair and looked at his reflection in a broken window across the room. "These are so beautiful! What type of flowers are these?"

"I don't know, I think they're poinsettias." England explained lazily. "They're grown where Mexico lives. Shibano studied at Mexico's place once; maybe she knows more about them than I do."

France adjusted the flowers in his hair and asked, "What is your favorite Christmas tradition?"

"Hm?" England stopped moving boxes around. "What do you mean by traditions?"

France shrugged. "I guess just anything you do annually around Christmas time. For me I usually just eat a lot of brouillade de truffles, roasted capon, and paillottes."

"What are those?"

"Omelets with truffles, a roasted bird, and paillottes…oh, you would have to try them sometime; they're the best!" France explained dreamily. "Paillottes are small chocolate candies wrapped in shiny paper. I eat some all the time around the holiday season. I love Christmas, trimming a tree, spending time with people, what's not to love? So, you didn't answer me before, what is your favorite Christmas tradition."

"Do you really want to know?" England asked quietly.

France leaned against some boxes, crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "By all means, go ahead and tell me already!"

"Well, every year I usually start baking the most around Christmas whether I'm spending it with others or alone." England said. "My favorite thing to cook is mince pies. I would always put on brandy cream for a topping and I'd sit by the fireplace eating it. It's my favorite thing to make."

"I'll have to try it sometime." France said before adding. "Wait, you bake it?"

"Yeah," England said proudly.

"I'll try it sometime later then…" France said cautiously. Everyone knows that England's cooking is terrible. "So, it that why you like Christmas so much?"

"Honestly, I don't like Christmas as much as I used to." England explained sadly. "My real favorite Christmas tradition is whenever I spent it with Arthur. When he was younger, he was so excited for Christmas. Every year he'd be so anxious for Santa Claus to come by and drop off presents. Arthur always asked me if he had been a good boy that year and I would always say he was. Could you imagine telling a kid as enthusiastic as him 'no'? I couldn't do it; it would just break his holiday spirit. He would stay up until he got sleepy, waiting for Santa with cookies and a glass of milk at his side. He'd make sure that nobody touched the cookies, for they were for Santa's stomach only. After hours of waiting, he would fall asleep right by the tree and I'd have to carry him up to his room without waking him."

"What happened then?" France asked.

"The next morning, he would be the first one up." England continued tearfully. "He would dash down the stairs at lightning speeds eager to see what Santa Claus had brought him. When he saw all the presents that Santa Claus had brought him, he would run back upstairs and go to my room. He'd jump on my bed and alert me that Santa Claus had come! I would still be asleep so he'd jump harder and I'd wake up to that enthusiastic face and a few bruises on my thighs from where he jumped. He'd drag me out of bed before I could rub the sleep out of my eyes and show me what Santa had done. Although the lights on the tree were bright, I'd have to say the one on his face was brighter. It was one of his favorite holidays."

"That sounds amazing." France said. "But that doesn't explain why you don't like Christmas as much as you used to."

"Isn't it obvious?" England asked, wiping the tears from his face with his hand. "He grew up too quickly. He's his own country now with his own responsibilities and own unique holiday customs. I can't count how many years it's been since he spent Christmas with me."

"You could always spend it with other people, like Shibano." France suggested, "Or you can come spend it with me."

"I miss him more and more with each passing year. Thank god we're having a holiday party or maybe I'd never see him around this time of the year." England took a shaky deep breath. "I just…I need a drink. Do we happen to have any brandy around here?"

France pulled out a carton of eggnog from a nearby box. "We got this! I mean, sure it's not brandy but I guess this is all we got right now." France examined the carton. "I think it's expired though, and there's not that much in here…"

"I don't care." England snatched the carton from France and chugged it down before lowering the carton in exasperation. "Ugh, it's empty! Why did we even bother to keep this in a cardboard box all these years if there was only a drop or two left!?"

"Uh, calm down." France walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's just eggnog, _oui_?"

"It's not just eggnog! It's this damn season!" England started pacing the room with his hands up to the sides of his head. "No eggnog, no America, no damn holiday happiness…"

"Look, I know you need a drink right now," France opened his arms and gave a sympathetic look, "but would you settle for a hug?"

Forgetting who France really is, England abruptly entered France's embrace. He rested his head on France's neck and cried. France patted his back fondly and tenderly. The two men stayed that way until France's hands started to travel down from his shoulder blades to his lower back to his…

England stumbled back like a madman. "YOU SICK PERVERT!" He lost his footing and crashed into a pile of boxes behind him.

"I was only trying to comfort you!" France cried innocently.

"Not. The kind. Of comforting. That. I NEED!" England growled. He slowly climbed off of the boxes and stood up. The boxes he stumbled on had dents in them. "Great, now the boxes are ruined. Look what you made me do!"

"If it weren't for Germany, we wouldn't be doing this job in the first place." France nonchalantly knelt in front of the boxes and opening them.

"We? WE?" England yelled. "This is your fault! Germany assigned you to do this because you were being a ginormous asshole at the world meeting. You're always a ginormous asshole, you know that! And the only reason I'm helping you is because you're blackmailing me with that one time when we got really drunk and had no idea-"

"Oh my god, look what I found!" France sang. He pulled mistletoe out of the box and hung it up over his head. "I don't remember having this out for Christmas around here. What's it doing in this poor little dented cardboard box?"

"I came back as quickly as I could when I heard the yelling and the loud crash…oh my god!" Shibano put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Please tell me he's not holding mistletoe."

"I wish I could say he wasn't." England said nervously. "You might not want to get too close to him right now."

Shibano turned to run but France held up his hand and said, "Wait!"

She stopped and shot a frantic glance towards England. "Do I leave or do I stay?"

"I bet Ludwig would hate it if we put this up in front of the doorway." France smirked darkly.

"I bet a lot of people would." England muttered under his breath.

"Just think!" France explained. "Imagine Germany walking under that mistletoe with…whoever, probably Italy, and his face will show the perfect emotion. He knows he has to obey the rules of the mistletoe but he doesn't want to do it. The look on his face will be priceless!"

"You have a weird sense of humor you know?" Shibano told him.

"You're kidding, right?" England asked France, cautiously. "You're joking about this, aren't you?"

France turned to England with the most mischievous grin on his face. "I never joke when it comes to mistletoe. Shibano, my darling, hang this up in front of the door for me, please?"

"Um, England could you get it for me and bring it over here?" Shibano asked timidly.

"No need to be shy, Shibano. I'm not going to kiss you," France sighed, "at least not yet. For when we have our victory over Germany, that is when it shall occur."

"I will not kiss you under mistletoe!" Shibano said firmly. "There's only one person I would even consider kissing under mistletoe and its most certainly not you!"

"You're little school girl crush on Japan means nothing in this situation." France said as Shibano's face flushed. "Don't you want a real man to be the one to kiss you?"

"Show a little respect, will you? If she wants Japan then she'll go for Japan. Let her do what she wants, okay?" England snarled. "Or you'll have to answer to me."

"Interesting, but I'll have to make a counter proposal." France smirked. "Either you kiss me under the mistletoe or I'll have Shibano kiss me, with or without your consent. We have an agreement, _oui_?"

England glanced at Shibano. There was no way he could let Shibano kiss France. It would scar her for life! He didn't really want to kiss France himself, although. However, if it came down to him and Shibano, he knew what he had to do. Sighing, he whispered, "Fine, I agree."

"Excellent!" France exclaimed. He held out the mistletoe to Shibano and cried, "Please hang this over the doorway, Shibano."

* * *

><p>"Why is there a line to get into the World Meeting room?" Germany sighed in frustration. "It's supposed to be a holiday party, not a private nightclub. What is that French bastard up to?"<p>

"Ve, don't worry Germany~!" Italy reassured him, wrapping both of his arms around one of Germany's. "It's probably nothing."

"What did we say about using that kind of thinking?" Germany scolded. "Is it probably nothing when a bomb explodes and kills thousands of people? This is not how the party is supposed to be arranged."

"Forgive me, but I agree with Italy." Japan said in his usual polite manner. "It's a party, not a war, _ja_?"

"And, we're pretty close to the front of the line." A female voice said behind them. "It shouldn't be long now."

The three countries turned to look behind them and see two girls. One of them had straight brown hair that was down to her shoulders. She was pretty tall and was wearing all sorts of western attire. Her brown eyes were focused on Italy's eyes as if in a trance. The other one was shorter than the first one. The smaller one had curly brown hair that went to her chin and she was wearing glasses. When Germany spoke, he directed her question to the smaller one, "Who are you?"

"I told you we should have worn nametags or something!" The taller one screeched. She then had a cheerful smile on her face as she introduced herself. "My name is Central Dakota! I am related to America and I'm sorry but I wouldn't help but overhear. It's a pleasure to see you again, Italy!"

"Ve~! I know who you and your friend are!" Italy said. "It's a pleasure to see you again as well."

"How do you know them?" Germany asked.

"The taller one is Central Dakota and the smaller one is Indiana," Italy explained.

"Though I would prefer it if you just called me Indy." The shorter one added.

"They are good friends with Sicily." Italy continued. "Sicily introduced them to me once."

"I'm surprised Sicily has any friends at all." Germany said. "I understand that she is nice and caring but she always isolated herself whenever she could."

"Hey, that's out friend you're talking about!" Central Dakota scolded.

"Where is Sicily?" Indy asked Italy. "We were speaking to Romano and he said that you were the one who was taking her to the party."

"Ve~, she said she had to put a few plans in motion so she left earlier." Italy shrugged.

"Oh no, that's terrible." Central Dakota said. She turned to Indy. "Do you think it's going to be the one where she kicks him in the balls?"

"No, she told me she was working on a plan where she would cut off his dick." Indy said. "She never really acts upon her plans much though so he'll probably be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Germany asked.

Indy sighed. "She's mad at France after he started flirting with her outside of the world meetings so she wants to make him suffer. She's come up with a dozen plans but she probably won't act on them."

"If France makes her mad enough, she might." Central Dakota reminded her. "Remember when Cyprus kept pointing out her flaws in her archery training?"

"Cyprus has no filter." Indy argued. "He'll say whatever's on his mind and Sicily doesn't take criticism well. Besides, Sicily only shot an arrow into his forearm after three failed arrow shots. She didn't cut off his dick."

"If she had a switchblade with her at the archery lessons, she might've." Central Dakota said. "But you're probably right. She probably won't go through with it."

"I also believe Indy is right," Germany said, making Indy's face turn to a shade of red that would put Spain's tomatoes to shame. "Sicily needs to work on her combat skills if she wants the slightest chance of defeating France."

"The line is moving." Italy announced.

Before they knew it, the group found themselves towards the front of the line. Italy and Germany were about to walk through the threshold when France stepped in front of them. "Nope, not so fast there you two. Did you forget to look above your heads?"

They both looked up and saw it. The dreaded mistletoe was dangling above them in all its stupid glory. Germany groaned. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"As I keep telling everyone today, I never joke with mistletoe." France smiled. "Go ahead, Germany. You know you have to kiss someone. Who's it going to be?"

"With all due respect France," Japan said. "I didn't come here to be a part of your mistletoe tradition. I came here to spend time with my friends and family. If you don't mind, I'd like to get through please."

"Everyone has to do this, Japan!" France said. "That means you too."

"You know," Central Dakota smiled, "you guys can kiss us if you want to. It's not like it will mean anything and we all get to go through. I'll take you Italy!"

"Let them decide first!" Indy ordered before sheepishly addressing Germany, "Okay, I wouldn't mind if you kissed me, Germany."

"Italy, it's your call." Germany told him.

"Okay, it's my call!" Italy cried. "Wait, what is my call? What are we deciding?"

"Did you forget what mistletoe is little Italy?" France asked, pointing at the mistletoe overhead.

Italy looked up, "Oh, that's mistletoe? What does it do?"

Germany shook his head in dismay, "I should have known better." He pointed up to mistletoe. "It's a holiday tradition that whenever two people are standing under mistletoe, they have to kiss each other. And apparently France won't let us through until it happens."

"Ve~ I understand!" Italy smiled.

Germany's serious expression turned into one of disbelief. "You do?"

"Ve~ I do." With those final words, Italy quickly wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and pressed his lips to Germany's tenderly. Germany made a slight muffled noise and his eyes widened in shock but then as he grew accustomed to the kiss he just simply closed his eyes and pressed forward. Central Dakota and Indy nearly fainted in disbelief. Central Dakota had a crush on Italy and Indy had a crush on Germany. Now, their crushes were kissing each other under the mistletoe! Eventually, Italy pulled away and turned to France. "Okay, can we go in now~?"

France never smiled more than what he did in that moment. "Wow, I didn't think it would work that perfectly! Go right ahead my friends."

"What the fuck just happened?" Indy asked.

"W-Why?" Central Dakota cried, "Why did it happen this way?"

"Alright who's next?" France announced. Germany and Italy crossed the threshold, hand-in-hand. However, when they did cross the threshold, an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the mistletoe, causing it to be pinned to the wall. France squealed. "No! Who in their right mind would do this?"

"Goddammit, I was supposed to be aiming for you, you French bastard!" A female voice said.

"Sicily!" Indy and Central Dakota said in unison.

"What did you do?" France marched madly over to where Sicily stood. Sicily wore a red dress with black leggings and black boots. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were easily mistaken for black eyes at times. She had a competition bow in her hand and a stack of arrows beside her. "How did you sneak past security with that thing? Why did you shoot that arrow at the mistletoe? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THIS FOR ME?"

"I don't know, I guess I just find mistletoe a little too sappy, is all." Sicily shrugged. "Though I wasn't aiming for the mistletoe, I was actually aiming for your head. That was a pretty awesome shot though, don't you think? And if I were you, I'd step back a little bit. I'm armed and dangerous aren't I?"

"Well, here's a warning for you little Sicily," France lowered his voice to a dangerous octave and snatched the bow out of Sicily's hands before she could blink. "You're lucky that you're adorable or I would kill you right here and now. If you interfere with my plans again, I will trap you in a closet, pin you to the wall, and do whatever I need to do to stop you from interfering ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Sicily was paralyzed with fear. She didn't say a single word, but you could see the gears in her head moving as she tried to think of the perfect response to France's threat. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strawberry splashed on the side of France's face and Sicily kneed him in the gut. Sicily grinned at the girl who threw the strawberry, whose name was the same as the fruit itself. Strawberry had strawberry blonde hair and a strawberry dress on. In fact, everything about her meant strawberries, like the strawberry gun holster attached to her hip. Strawberry put her gun in the holster and smiled. "That is how you aim for someone's head. I thought you could use my help."

"Thanks Strawberry." Sicily saluted.

"Okay, does anyone actually know who this person is?" Central Dakota asked no one in particular.

"Everyone, this is my friend Strawberry and she is like a sister to me." Sicily announced. "She loves strawberries in case you couldn't figure that out."

"I think that's obvious enough." Indy muttered.

Suddenly, England and Shibano entered the room. They glanced at France, who was holding his gut in pain, and then saw that the mistletoe was no longer hanging. "Wait, the mistletoe is gone?" England asked.

"Thanks to Sicily and Strawberry," Japan informed him. Shibano smiled at Japan but he was completely oblivious to it.

England made a noise that sounded like a sob and a sigh of relief. Tears formed in his eyes as he ran up and hugged Sicily and Strawberry. "Thank you so much for getting rid of that stupid mistletoe. You literally have no idea how much it means to me."

"Um, no problem," Sicily said, awkwardly patting his back in an attempt to comfort him. "Uh, don't be getting all teary eyed on us."

"Don't worry." Strawberry smirked. "We'd gladly do it again."

Italy and Germany sat at a table, side by side each other. Germany spoke first, "If only she shot the arrow a little earlier and maybe we wouldn't have to…"

"What are you talking about Germany?" Italy asked innocently.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Except," Germany took a deep breath, "You didn't really want to kiss me under the mistletoe, did you?"

"Exactly the opposite," Italy replied. "I'd do it again if you wanted to."

"_Ich liebe dich_," Germany told him before gently pressing his lips to Italy's.

"What is happening? Why is this happening? Where on Earth are we?" Central Dakota cried from far away. "Are we in some kind of alternate universe or something because this cannot be happening, right Indy?"

"I don't know," Indy admitted, "maybe they're just drunk. If they are, they probably won't remember any of this."

"Italy is drunk." Sicily clarified. "I poured some wine for him before I left the house and devised my plan. If he drank it all, then maybe you still have a chance with Italy, Central Dakota."

"Yah!" Central Dakota squealed happily.

"What about Germany?" Indy asked, not even trying to mask the hope in her voice.

"I don't know," Sicily shrugged, "Ask someone who spent their time with Germany before they arrived." Indy's face saddened at those last words.

"Don't give up hope just yet," Strawberry reassured them, "You'll be fine."

Then, Christmas music started playing and the room was filled with music. No doubt, Finland probably put in a CD for everyone to listen to. He loved Christmas the most out of everyone. The song that was playing was "Christmas/Sarajevo" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. It was an instrumental track, but it was full of Christmas spirit.

"You know, let's just celebrate Christmas, guys." Sicily said. "That's what we all came here for anyways, right?"

"Here, here!" Everyone agreed. And with that, they enjoyed their time at the World Meeting Christmas party.

**But this writer must say **

**As the story** **ends without a fight**

**"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, **

**AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Whoa, this turned out longer than what I wanted it to be. Oh well, right? I hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Everyone!_


End file.
